Classement de ton coeur
by Meyah
Summary: Résumé : Dino est amoureux. Vraiment, vraiment très amoureux. Mais il ne sait pas comment déclarer sa flamme. Heureusement, Tsuna et sa famille sont là pour le conseiller. D18
1. Prologue

**Dialogue inutile juste pour papoter** : VOOOOOIIIIIIIIII ! Du D18 ! Mon préféré ! Il y en a tellement (et super bien écrits en plus) que je ne pensais pas être capable d'en rédiger un. Mais ça me fait trop plaisir de l'avoir fait. Je me rends compte qu'il est plus long que je ne pensais de prime abord (avec plus de dialogue que je n'avais prévu). J'adore ce couple. Mais il faut vraiment prendre Dino pour un SM pour l'imaginer avec Hibari quand même.

**Dialogue inutile juste pour papoter n°2** : Je me rends compte que ce texte soulève plein de questions dans mon esprit : pourquoi Dino dort-il chez Tsuna ? D'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il fait au Japon ? Sans ses hommes ? Quelle est cette nouvelle balle que le 9ème a envoyée à Reborn ? Pourquoi personne n'a jamais confisqué son bazooka à Lambo ? Et pourquoi son bazooka est violet – la couleur d'Hibari ? Pourquoi Dino est amoureux d'Hibari ? Et pourquoi Hibari aime Dino ? Et pourquoi le D18 rend aussi « guimauve » ?

Toutes ces questions resteront à jamais des mystères non élucidés par l'Homme. Halalalala !

Par contre, je sais que si Reborn n'est pas dans le top 3 des personnes que Dino préfère, c'est parce qu'il arrive en 4ème position ) Je pense que c'est assez juste comme classement. Encore que … et si Léon supplantait Reborn ?

**Résumé **: Dino est amoureux. Vraiment, vraiment très amoureux. Mais il ne sait pas comment déclarer sa flamme. Heureusement, Tsuna et sa famille sont là pour le conseiller. D18

**Prologue : **

… : …-san ? Dino-San !

Dino : Quoi ?

Tsuna : C'est Tsuna. Ca va ?

Dino : Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Bonne nuit.

Tsuna : Ecoute Dino-San. Si ça ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. Tu n'as pas dormi hier non plus. Et tu n'arrêtes pas de souffler et de te tourner dans tous les sens.

Dino : Pardon, p'tit frère. Je ne pensais pas t'empêcher de dormir.

Tsuna se glissa au bout de son lit et rejoint son « grand-frère ».

Tsuna : Tu as l'air préoccupé ces derniers temps. Tu ne manges presque plus la nourriture de Mama et tu ne dors pas.

Dino : Je sais. C'est que … ce n'est pas facile à dire…

… : Bande de gosses. Il est juste amoureux. Et maintenant, vous avez intérêt à pioncer très vite. J'ai une nouvelle balle envoyée par le 9ème que je meurs d'envie de tester. Et je commencerais bien par toi, Tsunaze.

Tsuna : Hiiiiii ! Pardon, Reborn.

…

Tsuna : Dino-San ? Est-ce que je connais cette personne ?

Dino poussa un profond soupir.

Dino : Oui, Tsuna. Tu la connais.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : La mission de Tsuna **

Le petit déjeuner se prenait dans le brouhaha habituel. I-Pin et Lambo ne cessait de se chamailler. Bianchi essayait de faire goûter ses nouveaux plats à Tsuna sous le revolver bienveillant de Reborn. Quant à Dino, …

Mama : Ho ! Dino-kun, tu n'as pas touché à ton petit déjeuner. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Dino reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait et s'appliqua à avaler son déjeuner rapidement.

Dino : Pardon, Mama, pardon. J'étais ailleurs … haha …

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le pauvre Dino qui avait renversé la moitié de son déjeuner sur le plateau. Il avait beau leur sourire comme à son habitude, son regard, lui, ne riait pas. Tsuna était vraiment peiné pour son ami.

Tsuna : Dino-san, …

Reborn : C'est pathétique. Qui croira encore que tu es le 10ème boss de la famille Cavallone. Franchement , te mettre dans cet état pour une histoire d'amour. Surtout qu'elle n'est pas réciproque.

Tsuna : REBORN ! De quel droit tu lui dis ça ?! Et puis, comment peux-tu savoir que ce n'est pas réciproque ? Tu ne la connais même pas.

Reborn : En tout cas, ce ne sera pas réciproque tant qu'il ne lui aura pas dit. Tsunaze, aujourd'hui, tu as la charge de ton grand-frère.

Tsuna/Dino : QUOI ?

Reborn : Si à minuit, Dino ne s'est pas déclaré, vous crèverez tous les deux. Ou en tout cas, vous le souhaiterez si fort que le sang vous sortira par les yeux.

Tsuna/Dino : Reborn, pourquoi moi/lui ?!

Reborn : Ca vous fera un bon entraînement. Et Tsuna, n'oublie pas que les Cavallone sont de vieux alliés des Vongola. Ils nous ont souvent épaulés. Il est bon d'entretenir ces relations. CIAOSSU.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Conseils**

Tsuna (désespéré): C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Reborn va vraiment me tuer si Dino-San ne se déclare pas avant minuit!

Gokudera : Juudaime ! Je ne peux rien faire contre Reborn-San ! Mais je ferais sauter le Cavallone s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit.

Tsuna : Gokudera-kun ?

Yamamoto : Ma ! Ma ! Calme-toi, Gokudera. On peut sûrement aider Dino.

Tsuna : Yamamoto-kun ?

Gokudera : Qu'il se démerde. Il n'a pas à causer du souci au Juudaime.

Tsuna : Comment vous êtes entrés ? Et depuis combien de temps vous êtes là ?

Ryōhei : Par la porte, Tsuna ! On a tout entendu à l'extrême !

Tsuna : One-San aussi ? Mais comment on va faire pour aider Dino ?

Gokudera (enthousiaste) : Je peux le dynamiter, Juudaime !

Tsuna (terrorisé) : Hiiiiii ! Non, non. Si Dino-San meurt, Reborn me tuera quand même.

Ryōhei : On n'a qu'à le motiver à l'extrême !

Yamamoto : Et si on demandait à la sœur de Gokudera ? C'est elle la spécialiste.

Gokudera (agonisant) : Anikiiiii ? Abruti de joueur de baseball !

Tsuna (terrorisé) : Noooonnnnn. On doit trouver une autre solution. On pourrait demander à Reborn d'utiliser la balle de dernière volonté.

Reborn (apparaissant de nulle part en Cupidon) : Mauvaise idée, Tsuna. C'est une arme Vongola. Qui sait si Dino y survivrait. Je ne peux pas risquer de tuer un allié de la famiglia.

Tsuna : T'as pas autant de scrupules avec moi !

Reborn : La vie serait moins drôle si je ne pouvais pas te martyriser. De toute façon, Dino a déjà eu son compte. Chacun son tour.

Yamamoto : Hé, Tsuna. Tu sais qui c'est cette fille ? Ca pourrait peut-être nous aider de le savoir ?

Tsuna : euh … Non, je ne sais pas. Dino ne me l'a pas dit.

Reborn : Hihi ! Il va vous falloir deviner qui est 1er dans son cœur … CIAO, CIAO

Tsuna : le 1er dans … FŪTA !


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le classement de Fuuta**

Le petit prince des classements, Fūta, était en train de dessiner dans le salon lorsqu'il vit arriver en trombe Tsuna, flanqué de Gokudera, Yamamoto et Ryōhei.

Tsuna : Fūta ! On a besoin de ton aide. Il faut que tu nous fasses un classement.

Fūta : Tsuna-nii ? Qu'est-ce que je dois classer ?

Tsuna : on veut connaître les personnes que Dino-kun préfère.

Fūta : Dino-nii ? il faut qu'il soit dans la même pièce que moi pour ça.

Yamamoto : Je vais le chercher.

Quelques instants plus tard, Yamamoto arriva accompagné du Cavallone qui causait tant de souci au Vongola.

Tsuna : c'est bon, Fūta ? Tu peux le faire.

Fūta : Tout de suite, Tsuna-nii.

Aussitôt, le garçonnet se concentra. Fermant les yeux, il en appela à la lointaine étoile du classement. Le monde se mit à flotter autour de lui.

Fūta : Les personnes que Dino-nii aime le plus sont …

Dino (paniqué) : Fūta ! Arrête ça !

Tsuna : Dino-San ! On veut juste t'aider pour que Reborn ne me … ne te tue pas.

Fūta : 3ème place, Romario … 2ème place, Enzio … 1ère place, …

Dino (essayant de couvrir les paroles de Fūta) : Fūta, arrête. Tsuna, j'ai pas besoin que vous m'aidiez. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, et … Aïe Aïe Aïe

Fūta : … Hibari Kyoya

Tsuna/Gokudera/Yamamoto/ Ryōhei : QUOI ?! HIBARI ?!

Tsuna : HIBARI !?

Le garçonnet avait fini son classement. Tsuna regarda par la fenêtre. Non, il ne pleuvait pas ! Et les classements de Fuuta étaient toujours fiables à 100%.

Tsuna : Dino-San? Hibari-San?

Gokudera : T'as envie de faire mordre à mort, abruti de cheval ailé ?

Fūta : Désolé, Dino-nii.

Dino : Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Fūta. Je suis condamné à me faire mordre à mort ou à mourir de la main de Reborn ce soir ! Laisse tomber, Tsuna.


End file.
